


You Have A Duty to Me

by WintersLoneWolf



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Canon Divergence - AU, F/F, slight angst, writing prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: In which Riyo asks that Ahsoka remember them.





	You Have A Duty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requested by justlurkingoverhere on Tumblr, and the prompt is: B: Sometimes you need to be selfish! A: You’re being selfish!

Riyo sat on her cot, busy doing paperwork for the ever-growing rebellion when she heard the door to her quarters open. She looked up to see Ahsoka stroll into the room, exhaustion dominating her whole posture and face.

“Hey,” Ahsoka greets with an equally as tired voice. 

“Hey, you,” Riyo responds, letting a smile bloom over her lips. 

As the former Jedi makes her way to the Pantoran’s side, she asks, “How was your mission?” 

The ex-Jedi shrugs while commenting that it was nothing but an ordinary mission with nothing exciting. Ahsoka sits down next to her, close enough that their bodies are touching and crosses her legs. In turn, Ahsoka glances over and asks, “What are you doing?” 

“Just paperwork,” Riyo replies, gesturing with the datapad that’s in her hand. Ahsoka lets out a grunt of acknowledgment before wrapping a muscular arm around Riyo’s shoulders with Riyo nestling into the Togruta’s side. Riyo tosses aside the datapad – after all, the paperwork could wait for now – and savors the feeling of having Ahsoka back with her. They sat together in a comfortable silence before a pressing circumstance made itself known. 

“Ahsoka?” Riyo asks, looking up at her. 

“Hmm?” Ahsoka looks down at her with crystal-blue eyes staring at her softly. 

“I know since you’re a key member of the rebellion your duties are important, but can you take a break, please?” 

Surprise flickered across the former Jedi’s features. 

“Why?” Ahsoka asks as a frown tugs at her mouth, and her brows knit together in confusion. Riyo had to resist the urge to groan. Sometimes it felt as if Ahsoka could be a little dense. 

“I feel like we don’t spend enough time together.” As Riyo looks up, she catches the hard look in Ahsoka’s eyes and watches as her frown grows deeper. And, she rushes out with, “Can’t someone else equally as capable take care of a mission or two for you? That way, the both of us can still have time to ourselves to enjoy each other’s company while at the same time, the missions for the rebellion are still being taken care of.” 

Ahsoka pulls her arm away, and stands up still, looking at her wife, and her voice is hard when she begins to speak, “Riyo. When we decided to get married in this mess, we both knew that there was going to be a high probability of straining our relationship.” 

Riyo gently sighed. “I know, 'Soka, but sometimes you need to be selfish!” 

Ahsoka looks at her, incredulous. “I need to be selfish?! The way I look at it right now, is that you’re being selfish!” 

Riyo bit her lip at Ahsoka’s outburst, and she looked away. In that moment, it felt like she had ruined their whole reunion, with a demand that Ahsoka make more time for her despite the heavy burdens of responsibility that weighed on her wife’s shoulders. She felt like a child, a selfish one at that. Shaking her head, she stood up, and padded over the durasteel floor and stood in front of Ahsoka, and met her eyes. 

“Alright. I’m sorry. It’s just that you have a duty to me also; all I ask is that you remember that.” Riyo says this as she takes Ahsoka’s hand. Ahsoka looks at her, facial features softening, and her shoulders slump, the fight leaving her behind. 

“I’m sorry, as well. I’ll try my best to set aside time for you in the future,” Ahsoka softly says, letting a genuine smile appear and in her eyes, Riyo could see a promise shining in the crystal orbs. 

“Thank you,” Riyo murmurs. Ahsoka lets go of her hand before pulling her into an embrace and kissed her forehead. Riyo melts in her arms, content with Ahsoka’s promise, and they spent the rest of the day uninterrupted together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, and if you did, don't hesitate to leave feedback and all that great stuff. If you're interested in seeing writing snippets of mine, you can follow me on my tumblr at (winterslonewolf).


End file.
